Family Dinner
by Sueona
Summary: A sequel for Home and Safe. The big night of introducing Akihito to his family comes. What will happen between Asami's family and Akihito? Will it end well or end badly?


Disclaimer: The characters of Viewfinder belong to Ayano Yamane.

Warnings: Language, some angst.

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Summary: A sequel for Home and Safe. The big night of introducing Akihito to his family comes. What will happen between Asami's family and Akihito? Will it end well or end badly?

Notes: Thanks for all the comments I got for Home and Safe. This is a sequel for it and I hope you enjoy it. Sorry it took me a while to get it up. I haven't been in a great mood for the past few days and I didn't want this story to be angst because of my mood. Well, hope you enjoy it and please tell me what you think.

Inside a small apartment, a young photographer goes through his boxes and tries to find photos of an illegal deal between a well-known figure in politics and a yakuza. While going through them, he swears, "Damn that bastard to hell and back." Throwing each picture behind him, Akihito knows that the older man did something with his photos. Before he can go onto a rant, a knock echoes throughout his apartment. Still looking through small boxes, he yells out, "It's open. Come in." This was his last chance at the job he was doing. If he doesn't bring in the news, then he will lose this job. Anger builds up inside of him for his lover ending his chances at a good paying job.

Walking in with Takato and Chika, Kou asks, "Aki, are you free tonight?" For the entire week, it was either a stake out or some goon grabbing Akihito in front of them and dragging him off. This time, he hopes to have Akihito free to go out and have fun.

As he sets a box down, Akihito looks over to see his friends, standing there. Standing up in anger, he replies, "I wasn't until two minutes ago." He'll show the bastard what he thinks about going through his photos and making him lose a job. Oh, he knows that he is asking for trouble, but right this moment he doesn't care what the yakuza will do to find out that he isn't going to some dinner. As he walks out of the bedroom, he thinks, "Damn Asami for doing this."

As she looks over to her husband, Chika whispers, "We are going to be seeing a lover's fight again." For three nights straight, they have witness their friend being dragged out wherever they go. It has become the best entertainment since they were teenagers. To say the least, it was funny as hell to watch Akihito fight tooth and nail against the goons sent to grab him. When she gives a look at Takato, she asks herself, "What will happen for the entertainment tonight?"

Exhaling grey smoke from his mouth, Takato asks, "Are you fighting with your man again?" As he turns his head to hide the smile at the photographer's behavior, he wonders if this will always be the way his friend and Akihito's lover act.

While crossing his arms in front of his chest, the photographer mumbles in an angry voice, "He started it by stealing my photos." Why can't he let it go? After all, he knows that this job interfered with the older man's business. Didn't he swear to stay clear of Asami's affairs? Of course, the job offered a huge pay check that he would need to pay for bills and buy a new camera. Maybe he should think about doing a job as a photographer for models. Running his hand through his hair, he shakes such thoughts out of his head. There is no way he could stand doing that for long. After all, he enjoys the thrill of getting a criminal within his viewfinder.

Takato sighs out, "These photos wouldn't connect to the underworld, right?"

Stomping his foot down, Akihito yells, "It's my job!" Of course, he leaves out the part that he is playing with his lover. Always the cat and mouse games. It would become boring if they weren't at each other's throats. It is a bonus with the make-up sex after their little fights. As his face warms up from the thoughts of the times with the older man, he squirms slightly.

Kou retorts, "Then it is settled. Tonight we are getting drunk."

As she tilts her in head, Chika asks, "Aki, what were you and your lover going to do tonight?"

As he throws his arms up in the air, the photographer shrugs his shoulders and rants, "Old bastard never tells me, but orders me to be ready at a certain time." It would be nice to have his lover ask him about their dates instead of ordering him around. At the same time, Akihito enjoys the moments of surprise of what Asami will do. It is Asami's dangerous side that gets his heart racing. Will this feeling ever die? As he looks out the window, he hopes it never will. Deep inside, he never wants to see the true dangerous side of his lover.

As he puts his cigarette out, Takato whispers to his wife, "Twenty minutes into being out, I bet he gets thrown over a shoulder and taken out of a bar."

While watching Akihito and Kou talking, Chika replies, "I say we don't make it one block down the road before his lover has him picked up."

As he notices Takato and Chika mumbling to each other, Kou asks, "What are you two talking about?"

Chika answers, "Discussing how long we think it will take for Aki's man to drag him away from us."

Akihito screams, "He isn't my man!"

With a grin, Chika asks, "Are you sleeping with him?" When her friend blushes, she continues to questions, "Do you stay more at his place than your own?" As Akihito moves from one foot to the other, she comments, "Then he is your man."

Before their friend can argue, Takato retorts, "No point of arguing with her. You'll never win."

With a huge grin, Kou teases, "Know from experience?" When Takato glares at him, he chuckles out, "Oh, you are whipped, Takato."

When he notices it being six thirty, Akihito replies, "Whatever. Let's leave already before pervert shows up." This time, he is going to go through of not giving up to Asami. It would serve the older man right for trying to push him around like some kind of possession. Even if they are in a relationship, his lover still acts like he is a possession and Akihito's pride won't let that be.

--

At a small restaurant, Katsue flops down onto her seat and asks, "Mama, why did you ask us to dress casually?" Not minding in casual clothes, she wonders if her brother will dress casually even with an order by their mother. As she looks around, she is surprised the older man would enjoy dinning in such a place. With a deep sigh, her golden orbs look over at her mother to wait for the answers.

As she looks over at her daughter to notice those golden orbs filled with questions in them, Taemi replies, "I'm tired of people interrupting our dinner by Ryuichi's power. I want to be able to enjoy his future wife." With a shake of her head, she mumbles, "You both are much like your father. Ryuichi truly reminds me of him the most."

While chuckling to herself, Katsue responds, "Oh, I think you will have the greatest enjoyment with Ryuichi's company. I know I sure will." The comment about their father, she leaves alone. After all, she wasn't too fond of her father. Oh, she does agree that both her brother and she do take after the old man. Including their looks. As her mother raises an eyebrow at her, she shrugs her shoulders and snickers to herself, "Damn, I wish I brought a camera for this."

When she looks at her watch, Taemi mumbles, "He is usually early." As she glances around to see if she can spot her son, she gives a worry sigh about it. Would this woman be right for her oldest? Did he find himself a perfect woman to be by his side through the life he chosen? So, many questions run through her mind and it makes her worry even more.

Katsue giggles, "Maybe his _girlfriend _is having cold feet." This is too much fun for the young woman. Of course, she is happy for her brother, but never before did she ever have a chance to tease the older man. As she turns her head to look out the window, she thinks, "It is about damn time you found someone to stand by your side, but can that boy stay with all the dangers in your life? Will he be able to handle that?"

Without noticing the sadness within golden orbs, Taemi scolds, "Behave yourself, Katsue. No taunting your brother when he shows up." All Asami's mother wishes is for this woman not being with him for his money but for love. Maybe she should test this woman when they show up. As her brown orbs harden, she vows to protect her children.

--

As he walks down the street with his friends, Akihito swears that he is being followed. When a car drives by and stops, he cruses his luck. Standing still, he yells when the window goes down, "I'm not going . . . " As the older man steps out of the backseat, his mouth goes dry and his eyes widen in shock to see his lover in a pair of tight black jeans and a perfect fitting T-shirt. Unable to stop his actions, he licks his lips since they became very dry. Never before did he see the yakuza in anything but suits. Well, nude but that doesn't count. Trying to find his voice, he groans out, "Asami." Now, he feels like going to make sure no one tries to take what belongs to him. As he shakes his head slightly, he scolds himself, "Damnit, I'm starting to sound like him."

While over looking Asami, Chika retorts, "Aki, you are an idiot. Anyone would die to have a piece of this man." When hazel orbs turn onto her with a glare, she giggles out, "You look jealous. Hello, dumbass, he is yours."

Asami's cold voice cuts in, "Get in the car now. We have a meeting to go to that we are now late for."

Turning to his friends, Akihito mumbles, "Talk to you guys tomorrow night." After all, he already can tell by that tone, he is in for one hell of a night and he won't be going to sleep until early morning. Waving to his friends, he jumps into the back seat. Of course, he was going to fight about the order but looking over Asami once again, he decided that he'll make sure no one dares tries anything with the older man. Why is he acting like this? Okay, the photographer knows the answer but he isn't ready to admit that.

After the older man gets in and they leave, Kou asks confused, "Why did Aki say tomorrow night?"

As Takato and she give a look of disbelief, Chika explains, "Because Aki is getting a piece of that huck tonight and most likely tomorrow morning." Sometimes she would like to know what Kou thinks half the times. As she shakes her head, they start to walk down the road to head to the bar.

--

At the restaurant, Katsue taps her fingers against the table and snorts, "Guess Ryuichi-chan got cold feet, himself." It would be like her brother to make up an excuse to escape of introducing his lover to their mother. Then knowing her mother, it won't take long for Taemi to go and see the older man herself to be introduced to her son's lover. With a deep sigh, she thinks, "Come on, Ryuichi. I'm bored as hell."

When she sits down, Taemi asks, "What were you saying, Katsue?"

Tilting her to play innocently, Katsue retorts, "Just saying that Ryu-chan is really late. Usually he never makes us wait."

As she takes a slip of her wine, Taemi mutters, "I hope business didn't get . . . "

While standing up quickly, Katsue cuts her mother off, "Oh, he is here with his company." When her mother stands up to see, she watches amused as Taemi becomes speechless and surprised. Only if she knew sooner that having her brother come out of the closest would get a surprised reaction out their mother, Katsue would have done this sooner. Of course, now a problem rises. What is her mother up to? After all, she can read those hard brown orbs very well.

At the doorway, Akihito asks for the tenth time, "Who are we meeting?"

Asami answers calmly, "My mama and sister."

Stun in place, the photographer questions in a surprised voice, "You have family?" It never crossed his mind that his lover had family. Then again, he never thought about that before. All their times together, he always ran from the yakuza, not wanting to admit he feels something for Asami. It was his only way. What does he call this that is between them after meeting Asami's family? Is he considered the older man's lover completely?

As he looks at his lover amused, the yakuza responds, "I had to come from somewhere."

While walking along Asami's side, Akihito mutters, "I thought it was from the devil." Even if he wishes to know more, the photographer still fears of being tossed aside. This is the only way he can keep this act up. True that he has admit a lot to the yakuza and his lover admitted to him as well. Still that doesn't mean they are bond together forever like his dreams show.

With a deep chuckle, Asami retorts, "Well some do say my father was a devil."

As they keep walking to the table, the photographer starts to get nerves. This would be the first time he has ever met anyone that means a lot to his lover. By one look at Asami, he can tell Asami's family means a lot to him. As he grabs the strong arm to give him some kind of support, he wonders what this means. Could this mean the older man truly loves him? This would be a huge step within their odd relationship and now he has no idea how he should act. Stopping dead in his tracks which gets Asami to stop, he asks unsure of himself, "Are you sure you want me to meet your family? I mean . . . "

Kissing those soft lips to stop all doubts, the yakuza pulls back and whispers, "I wouldn't have brought you if I didn't wish you to meet my family. Just act like yourself."

At the table, Katsue whistles out, "Oh, how cute. Ryu-chan kissed him."

Glaring at her youngest, Taemi asks, "Did you know about this?" By one look at the young man beside her son, she can tell he is not of their class. Could her fears be true? Is this man wanted her son's money and nothing more? Well, tonight she will find out for sure. No one will suck her children dry.

As she takes a drink of wine, Katsue answers, "Of course. Finally he found himself someone who doesn't fear to stand up to him. The kid has guts, I say." With a fast glance, she can see her mother becoming too protective of them. With a sigh escaping her, she ponders, "What kind of drama are we going to see tonight?"

When he walks over with the photographer, Asami speaks up, "Mama, I want you to meet Akihito." Giving his sister a fast glare, he smirks at Katsue, who in true flicks him off behind their mother's back.

Calming down her emotions, Taemi stands up and replies in a soft voice, "It is nice to meet you, Akihito-san."

Squirming under those all-knowing brown eyes, Akihito stutters, "H . . . Hi. It's a . . . a pleasure to meet you . . . you, Mrs. Asami."

As she giggles softly, Katsue teases, "Ryu-chan, I think your lover got his tongue caught by a cat." Laughing, she continues to taunt, "Or more like you caught his tongue. Nice kiss, Ryu-chan."

With a glare at his sister, Asami speaks up harshly, "Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that?"

Tilting her head to the side, Katsue taunts, "You mean, Ryu-chan. Oh, but it is too much fun to call you that."

Taemi scolds her children, "Can't you two stop bickering for one family dinner." As she puts her hand on her hip, she continues, "I swear you both take after your father. Well, except Ryuichi's taste."

Asami groans, "Mama, please." As he takes a seat, the yakuza is waiting for his mother to go on about grandchildren. With a look at his sister, he notices a warning sign of their mother going to go all out tonight. Rubbing his head to stop the on coming headache, he thinks, "This is going to be a long night."

Taking her seat, Taemi retorts, "Oh, your poor father must be rolling over in his grave by now. Where did we go wrong with you? Now, I'll never have grandchildren."

As he takes a seat next to the older man, the photographer stays silent. What can he say? Does he even have the right to say anything? While listening to more about grandchildren, he opens his mouth without thinking, "We could adopt a child." When all of them stare at him, he asks confused, "What?"

Katsue teases, "Ryu, I didn't know you two were talking about children already." All, she couldn't stop herself from teasing even more. It is too much fun to watch her older man give those kind of looks. As she leans her head on her hand, she smirks at Asami with a full intent of teasing him for the rest of the night.

Before he can respond, the waiter comes over to take their orders. After his mother and sister order, Asami orders for him and his lover. Also he makes sure to get soda for Akihito which gains him a glare from the younger man. With a smirk appearing on his face, he asks, "Don't you like soda? Maybe you preferred water?"

Under his breath, Akihito mumbles, "I preferred wine, bastard."

When the waiter walks away, Taemi asks, "How did you meet my son, Akihito-san?" While watching the young man squirm, she wonders what this kid wants from her oldest. This man seems too nervous and ready to bolt from the dinner. Maybe she was right.

Asami answers for his lover, "His job crossed paths with my business." Of course, he leaves how the part of what happened after that. There are just some things no one tells their mother. When Katsue starts to giggle, he smirks at her to know she understands what happened between his lover and him.

As she notices Akihito blushing, Taemi questions, "What do you do for a living? And how old are you?" If it is the last thing she does, she will find out what this young man wants from her son. There are lies being said and she can clearly see that something is being left out.

Once again, the photographer squirms in his seat. This feels like being interrogated by the police when he was a teenager. Taking a deep breath, he answers, "I'm a photographer and I'm twenty-three."

Katsue comments, "You are two years younger than I am." As she blinks her eyes surprised by the age, she turns to look at her brother and retorts, "I thought he was older. Never knew your taste was into younger men, Ryuichi."

Taemi begins to rant, "Oh, goodness. You are seeing someone younger than your sister. Couldn't you at least get someone around your own age?"

With a low growl, Asami states, "Drop it, mother."

Katsue looks between her mother and brother to sigh deeply. As she leans back, she remarks, "It shouldn't matter who Ryu is with as long as he is happy." Even without her brother saying he is happy, she can see those golden orbs softly by the mention of the younger man. After all, she saw what happened between them at the club. For the first time, she saw her brother try to figure out what to do and see the doubt within those cold orbs.

When his golden orbs notice a man, who deals with him personally, Asami excuses himself and walks over to speak to the man.

While watching the yakuza walk away, Katsue mumbles, "Always working even when he is with his family. Geeze, Ryu needs to lighten up sometimes."

Akihitio sticks up for his lover, "Asami doesn't have a choice." When the two women look at him, he continues, "This is his way of life. Taking even a small break would mean his fall. I for one don't wish to see it happen. So, I'll let it be this way even if it means losing time with him."

With anger raising inside of her, Katsue asks in a rude voice, "Are you willing to let him be gone for months at a time without even a message? Wouldn't you worry about him?" After all, she knows what it feels like not hearing a word from her brother for months to only wonder if he was still around or dead somewhere. It was the same with their father and while growing up she had to watch her mother worry and cry every night. Even that she took this life up as well, she refuses to give that pain to those around her.

Turning his head to notice his lover in a foul mood while talking, the photographer sighs out, "No, I wouldn't be able to handle of not seeing him for months without a message. Of course, I would worry. But if I can't accept him this way, then I have no right to be by his side."

Before her daughter can say another word, Taemi orders, "Katsue, leave us alone for a few minutes." Giving a pointed look at Katsue, she watches her walk away. No one would accept her son so openly like this young man does. This must be a trick to gain money. After a few minutes of silence, she offers, "I'll give you one million dollars to leave my son, Akihito-san."

Akihito asks, "Excuse me?"

With a hard look, Taemi states, "You are with my son for his money. Now, I'm offering you one million dollars to stay away from him. Ryuichi needs a woman in his life that will give him a rightful heir, not some punk who is after his money."

Slamming his hands onto the table, Akihito doesn't care what will happen to him for saying what is on his mind, "Listen here. I'll be damned before I take a dime off of Asami. So, I sure the hell won't take money off of you to keep away me from him. Besides, get it through your head, your son like guys. Second, I have no freedom when it concerns Asami!" Anger rises up within him for anyone to think he is with the older man for his money. As his hands ball into fists, he sneers out, "You know nothing about me, Mrs. Asami. You have no idea what I went through to stay by your son's side and I would rather be dead to lose him." The memories when the Russians had him come back strongly and the time he screamed for them to kill him if they were going to sell him. His fire was dying then since he believed that he wouldn't ever see the yakuza again. Trying to hold back his tears, he admits, "I love him. All of him. His good side and his evil side. I see both even if I wish to not see the evil side of him ever."

When he walks over, Asami raises an eyebrow and asks, "What is wrong, Akihito?" Once again, he takes his seat next to his lover. Those hazel orbs look like they did when they got back home and somewhere deep inside of him it makes him go into a rage to see such a look.

Shaking his head to clear all the painful memories, Akihito gives a fake smile and answers, "Nothing. I'm fine."

As she blinks her eyes at the scene, Taemi replies, "He is good for you, Ryuichi." Now, she sees it. When those hazel orbs look at her confused, she tells, "I offered him a million dollars to stay away from you. He refused."

Running his hand over his face, Asami growls out, "Mother."

With a hard look, Taemi scolds, "Do not take that tone with me, Ryuichi." Turning her head, she states, "You even sound like your father."

Not wanting Asami and Taemi fighting, Akihito places his hand over the older man's and retorts, "She was only trying to protect you. Mothers do

that, you know." When those golden orbs look at him amused, he growls out his question, "What? I was being serious. Stop looking at me like some kid."

As he tilts his head, the yakuza comments, "This coming from someone who enjoys ice cream and eats it like a child."

With a glare, the photographer sneers, "You are such a damn bastard." When the other man gives him a half-smirk, he rants, "I have lost my mind. That is it. I had to have lost my mind for wanting to be with you. If I was right in my mind, I would escape."

Asami states, "There is no escape for you, Akihito. You are mine."

As he throws his arms up in the air, Akihito snaps, "You and that mine thing again. I swear!"

Chuckling out loud, Taemi smiles sweetly and comments, "I see what your sister was talking about." As she looks around, she continues, "That reminds me. Where did that girl go to now? I only told her to leave for a few minutes."

--

Outside the restaurant hidden within a dark alley, Katsue leans against the wall with a cigarette in her hand. As a man walks through the alley, she calls out, "Itou."

Turning around by the call of his name, Itou asks, "Can I help you?"

By the tone of his voice, Katsue knows this man is alert. Without walking out of the shadows, she comments, "You are playing a man known as Asami Ryuichi."

As he backs up a little, Itou growls out, "Who the hell are you!?"

Stepping out of the shadows, Asami's sister retorts, "You are really a foolish man to say the least." As she points the gun at him, she continues, "Not even to bring protection. Not even a gun to keep yourself from harm." When he starts to beg for his life, she sighs out, "You should have kept your men away from that boy. If you just went after Asami fairly, I wouldn't be here."

Itou yells, "It is his stupid fault for showing his weakness to the underworld!"

Pulling the trigger, Katsue exhales grey smoke from her mouth and states, "It is what makes him strong." As she hands the gun to her bodyguard, she orders coldly, "Get this mess cleaned up and all evidence destroyed." Without another word, she walks to the waiting car and changes her clothes. This is one thing she will never show her mother. The life she followed from her father and brother.

--

As the waiter brings food over, Taemi hums out, "That girl. Where could she have gone to?"

Walking over, Katsue replies, "Ryuichi isn't the only one who runs businesses. I had a problem raise up and my assistants couldn't handle it themselves." As she takes a seat, she notices the cold look coming from her older brother. With a tilt of the head, she asks, "What is wrong, Ryuichi?" No playing innocent with a man who rules most of the underworld.

Taking a bite of his food, Asami retorts, "We need to talk in private."

While looking over her children, Taemi sighs to herself. There is nothing she can do to stop them from the way they grew up. After all, this is the life their father left them and there is only one way out of it. That is something she will never wish to see. As she watches the young man arguing with her son, she asks, "Are you two planning to marry?"

As he starts to choke on his food, Akihito's face turns beet red and chokes out, "Huh? That's impossible for two men."

Katsue taunts, "Oh, we could put you in a dress and do a make over. No one would notice the difference."

With a glare sent at Asami's sister, the photographer snaps, "Like hell I will let anyone put me in women's clothing. No way in hell." When he notices the look from his lover, he sneers, "Don't even think about it, old pervert."

Tilting her head to the side, Katsue remarks, "He is feisty, Ryu. No wonder you fell for him." With a wave of her hand, she continues, "He is so like your taste. He must be wild in bed."

As she drops her fork onto the table, Taemi calms herself down and scolds, "None of this talk at dinner. I do not want to hear it."

With a raised eyebrow, Katsue comments, "Oh, come on. Ryu is thirty-five years old. You can't tell me you believed he hasn't slept with anyone. Please, I bet he lost it at fourteen."

Enjoying the look on his mother's face, Asami speaks up, "I was twelve."

As he drops his own fork, Akihito yells, "No way! You're lying! I didn't lose my until . . . " Realizing what he was going to confess, he shuts up and his face turns beet red.

With a chuckle, Katsue states, "So, my brother was your first. Oh, that is great."

Playing around with his food, the photographer lies, "He wasn't my first."

Before her brother can make a remark, Katsue asks, "Then, when was your first time, Akihito-kun?"

Without missing a beat, Asami answers, "Twenty-three was his age and it was lost to me."

As he turns to face the older man, Akihito snaps, "Was not! You weren't my first!" Why is he lying about something that should be kept private in the first place? When those golden orbs stare at him, he lifts his chin up and repeats, "You weren't my first."

Taking a slip of wine, the yakuza responds, "Hmm, I know a virgin when I meet one and you were a virgin."

When she slams her small hands down, Taemi scolds coldly, "I already told you both that I do not want to hear this from either of you. And stop teasing your future husband, Ryuichi."

While watching the young man face turn even redder, Katsue remarks, "Oh, but it seems to be easy to tease him."

As he watches a young woman walk over, the photographer glares at her since her eyes are on Asami right this second. Eating his food silently, he pays attention to what this woman wants. When he notices Asami's sister, give a cold stare, he wonders why his lover's sister is openly showing hatred. Then, he notices the look of greed within those dark green orbs. Turning to look at his lover to figure out if Asami notices the look, Akihito sighs in relief to see that the older man does.

With a small bow, Waka retorts, "It is a pleasure to see you here, Asami-san."

Katsue speaks up, "Another slut, I see."

Blinking her eyes innocently, Waka retorts, "Miss Katsue, I'm glad to see you are here too."

As she leans her head on her hand to stare down the woman, Katsue smirks and replies, "Cut the act. You aren't happy to see us here with Ryuichi."

Setting down her fork, Taemi responds, "Miss Waka, you are interrupting our dinner. This is only for family. You, I'm afraid were not invited."

After taking a slip of soda, the photographer notices Katsue and Asami share the same look within their golden orbs. Then the look within Asami's mother is a great coldness. When he notices the glance at him from Waka, he grins and asks, "Do you want to know something more?"

Waka questions, "Are you, Asami-san's cousin?"

Tilting his head to grin even more, Akihito responds to get this greedy woman away from what belongs to him, "Nope. I'm here with my family." When the woman blinks her eyes confused, he leans over and kisses the older man, which Asami takes the hint and deepens the kiss, making it known to everyone that they are together.

Katsue whistles, "Damn, Ryu." With a smirk, she comments, "You could have waited until you two were in private to kiss him like that."

Breaking the kiss from his lover, Asami remarks, "Miss Waka, I believe that was your hint to get lost. But if you keep wanting to interfere, I'm sure my men can show you out." Like magic, his bodyguards step over to show their presence.

With a huff, Waka mumbles, "Disgusting."

As she watches the woman walk away, Taemi groans out, "This always happens when we have a family dinner."

After he finishes his food, the yakuza retorts, "I told you it would have been better to have a VIP room set up, but you refuse to go to any restaurant like that."

While watching her son light up a cigarette, Taemi states, "I would like to see my children dress like a human being than always in dress clothes. You are the worse. I never see you in anything than suits."

Katsue remarks, "I'm sure Akihito-kun sees him with nothing on."

As grey smoke raises to the ceiling, the yakuza smirks at his sister. When he watches amused, the younger man grabs his drink and down it, he comments, "Guess I will be having a drunk lover tonight."

As she blinks her eyes, Katsue comments, "You got to be kidding. He would get drunk off of wine."

Finishing up his food, the photographer ignores the conversion between the siblings. As he looks around the restaurant, he is surprised that his lover would enjoy coming here. When he notices Asami's mother showing happiness in her brown orbs, he figures this was her idea. For the first time, Akihito sees the older man relaxed and talking freely. It is nice to watch this happen. After spending another hour, he is pulled up by his lover. As he waves goodbye to Taemi, he walks out the restaurant with Asami and Katsue.

Outside the restaurant, Katsue lets her down and lights up a cigarette. When the wind blows her long black hair, she asks, "What is it, Ryuichi?" This is no normal talk they usually have. Maybe to others they would see care but it is far from it. In the life they live, this is business and nothing more. As she watches their mother walk to a waiting car and making sure a guard is on her, she sighs out, "Cut the crap. Tell me what you want to know. I have work to do."

As he watches the younger sibling lock all emotions, the photographer realizes she is part of the underworld. While he looks between the older man and Katsue, he wonders if they known as enemies in that world. If it is true, it sort of sad since they are relatives. How can they act so kind and relaxed together if they are really enemies?

Watching grey smoke blow through the air, Asami speaks up in a question, "Who did you end tonight and why?" Deep inside, he can't stand his sister in this darkness, but he understands why she is. Maybe part of him still wishes to protect his younger sibling with everything inside of him. Even if everyone sees a cold side that shows no emotions, he can't stop the emotion of caring for his family.

When she turns her head to look onto the road, Katsue answers calmly and coldly, "Itou and he was going after something that he shouldn't. Besides, I know how you are." Before any other questions can be asked, she walks away from her older brother. This is her life and it was chosen for her long before she could decided for herself. The darkness that wrapped around their family will never leave until they die. That is just how it is for them. As she walks to the waiting car, she asks, "Has everything been taking care of?"

Her guard answers, "Yes, Miss Asami. It has been dealt with."

As he watches Katsue slide into the car, Asami turns to see his lover with a depressed look. What could be wrong with his lover now? This relationship thing makes no sense to him. All his life, he swore he never needed anyone by his side. Why does he need the photographer in his life? When did he start to care? Wrapping his arm around the small waist, he whispers into the other's ear, "Don't tell me that you are drunk after two glasses of wine?" This is the only way he knows how to act.

Glaring at the yakuza, Akihito mumbles, "No." When the car door is opened for them and they slide in, he asks in a small voice, "Are you and your sister enemies in the underworld?" Why does he want to know? There wouldn't be anything to stop it, but he can't stand to see siblings fighting that way.

After lighting up a cigarette, the yakuza answers, "Not at all." When those hazel orbs look up with relief running through them, he asks, "What would you have done if we were?"

As he squirms in his seat by those intense golden orbs, Akihito turns to look out the window and explains, "I wouldn't be able to handle something like that." For the first time since he opened himself up to the older man, he talks out his true emotions, "I have a baby brother and I can't even image being enemies with him in the future. It would destroy me. I guess I was afraid that you were an enemy to your sister and was worried of how you two act for each other."

Putting his cigarette out, Asami replies, "She and I cross paths but we have an understanding of each other. Not crossing the line with each other ever." When his lover looks over at him, he continues, "Katsue might not look like it, but she can become as dangerous as I am when crossed the wrong way."

Akihito asks, "Does your mother know about her?"

As he watches the city lights fly by, the yakuza answers, "I'm sure she does. Mama can be very nosy when she wishes to. This life was decided for us long ago and there is no escape for us. Only death can break us out of this world."

Climbing onto the older man's lap to see those golden orbs flicker to amusement to lust, the photographer whispers with tears running down his face, "That is sad to hear. You both should have a say in it."

While wiping away the fallen tears, Asami leans down and mumbles against the soft lips, "This was my choice. To raise up in power and never lose it to anyone."

--

The next day, Akihito wakes up alone once again and quickly gets ready for his day. In a rush, he runs back to his apartment. As he walks inside, he finds his parents with his baby brother sitting in the living room. When his mother looks over at him in question, he responds lamely, "I didn't know you were coming to visit. If I did, I would have my apartment cleaned up for you guys."

As he stands up and hands his son a picture, Namito asks, "What is this about? Your mother and I got this in the mail a few days ago."

While looking down at the photo with him and the older man kissing, the photographer is ready to faint. When he looks up at his worried parents, he asks, "Who sent this to you?" All alarms are ringing in his mind.

Fusako responds, "That shouldn't matter. We want to know what is going on. I mean we don't mind but you could have told us."

As he shakes his head, Akihito demands, "Who sent you this?" When his parents exchange looks, he states, "It's important." His heart is racing while his mind is trying to piece everything together. No one has ever came close to taken a picture of Asami except himself.

Namito answers, "It was unmarked. Akihito, what is wrong?"

Without answering his father's question, the photographer fishes out his cell phone and pushes buttons to get Asami's number. When the phone starts to ring, he hopes his lover will answer quickly. This time he has to warn the other about this.

On the third ring, Asami answers coldly, "Make it quick. I'm in the middle of a meeting."

Pacing around his apartment with his parents giving him worried glances, Akihito speaks up quickly, "Someone took a picture of us together."

Asami speaks up, "It's fine."

As he looks at the photo again, the photographer responds, "No, it isn't. They sent the picture to my parents and it was unmarked. I... I..." Unable to finish the sentence since he doesn't want his parents to worry even more than they already are. Second, he isn't ready to explain to his family that he is with a powerful figure of the underworld.

The yakuza speaks quietly for a few seconds and then his cold voice comes over the line, "I've someone watching you already. I'll be there is ten minutes."

When his parents look at him with concern, Akihito sighs out, "Just find out who is doing this, Asami. I don't want to . . . "

Asami replies, "Do not worry. Just stay there."

After hearing the calm cold voice of his lover's, Akihito sighs in relief. As his father gives a stun look, he turns his head to look out the window and explains, "He'll protect me."

Namito speaks up, "I know that name, Akihito. That man is dangerous."

As she rocks her baby, Fusako asks, "Are you safe and happy with him?" When her husband looks over at with surprised eyes, she states, "He'll do what he wants rather we want him to or not. As long as my child is safe and happy that is all that matters."

Sitting down on the couch, Akihito replies, "It's hard sometimes, but I trust Asami with my life." As he talks to his parents about most of everything and how he really feels for the older man, he hears a knock. When he freezes in his tracks, he remembers that his lover said there was a guard watching him. Walking to the door, he looks through the peeping whole to make sure it is someone he trusts. As he opens the door quickly, he hugs Asami in relief to see the other right now. While pulling the yakuza inside, he introduces, "This is my family, Asami."

As his golden orbs look over them, Asami speaks, "It is a pleasure." When he looks to see his lover with worried orbs, he sighs out, "Seems someone else took care of this before anything happened. Katsue gave me her word it has been dealt with."

With a sigh of relief, Fusako questions, "Who is Katsue?"

Moving from one foot to another, the photographer answers, "Oh, she is Asami's sister. We just met last night at dinner."

Fusako demands, "We want to meet your lover's family."

Notes: Well, here the one-shot. I hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me what you think.


End file.
